Radioactive Aftermath
by Nina.Monster.Cupcake13
Summary: Finn and Fionna's parallel universes are combined and the truth to how the land was recreated after the Mushroom Wars is unveiled by an unexpected visitor from a thousand years prior.


**I do not own Adventure time, OC warning and confusion~**

A stunned silence rippled through the air thick with tension, the same eyes found an identical pair on the opposite side of the room, every last person prepared to fight off the odd people before them, but they were not so odd were they? They were them only not, how could this even be? Marceline looked down upon her friends from her perch up in the air and then back at the strange guy who could have been her as a boy, she glanced down to make sure Finn was still well, Bubblegum was still hold her ground with steely eyes pointed at the pink guy directly across from her. No one dared utter a word. Marceline felt as though time had stopped, the only show that the hands were still ticking was Flame Princess's fiery hair flaming in a confused rage and the hard breathing that could be heard. Out of the back on her side came a hoot of joy as the Ice King ran forward and broke the unseen line separating the two groups.

"Oh my! I knew it! I knew that you were real!" He hollered as he grabbed a girl in a bunny hat up off of the ground and swung her around in a hug, the boys across from Marceline and Princess Bubblegum rushed towards the girl in the Ice King's grasp, both wielding a weapon of choice. The boy who had been glaring at Marceline rushed through the air and held Marceline's bass axe guitar ready to strike.

"Release her at once!" The pink man shouted as he pulled forth a sword, the other boy hissed intimidatingly and a growl escaped Marceline's lips.

"Simon you idiot! Move out of the way!" Marceline shouted as she zipped through the air to take her bass back from the blue gray guy. Finn shot across the room, fist smashing into the pink guy's jaw.

"No one hurts Ice King but me!" He shouted, spit flying with his confused rage.

The girl in the Ice King's grip shrieked as she heard a crack when Finn's knuckles smashed into the pink guy's face. "What the flip!" She smashed her head forward, the force of her head-butt having the cold king fall to the ground with a hard thump. Next she kicked the boy in the head, "Don't you ever hit Prince Gumball!" Finn's hands clasped his now throbbing head, tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

"I don't hit girls so you better back off!"

"Oh no you didn't!" A cat leapt at Finn, "You best not be threatening my Fionna!"

"Hey you stay away from my best friend!" Jake the dog jumped to intercept the feline's attack shifting his form to better protect the people he knew.

"Jake!" Finn released a battle cry. All previously immobile rounded the dog shield, the fight was on. Fionna grasped her sword and brought it down attempting to cleave the boy in blue in half but narrowly missed, her blade slicing down into the Candy Castle's tiles. Finn counteracted with swinging his own blade horizontally only to swing full circle with Fionna ducked.

"I don't understand!" Fionna yelled, "Who are you! Why are you here!"

"I was," Finn huffed after dodging another blow, "about to- ask you that same question!"

Fionna slowed her step and looked up at the boy, he looked kind of like her she realised, "What are you talking about? This is the CandyKingdom; I've never seen you around her before!"

"I know this is the CandyKingdom!" Finn shouted, "Whattya think I am? Stupid? I always go on adventures for PB when she needs something done and I am always her!"

"PB? I think you mean PG as in Prince Gumball and I go on adventures when he sends me off!"

"NO, I mean Princess Bubblegum! This is her palace!"

The Ice King was being chased around the room, the Ice Queen zapping him with her freezing magic.

Marceline took little note in the two fighting over where they were and who ruled the kingdom and ignored the ice fight taking place, she was focused on her axe stealing foe, "I am not going to ask you again! Now give me back my guitar!"

"You're crazy! This is MY guitar! I am Marshall Lee, Vampire King and you will bow down to me." Marshall Lee said as he maneuvered around the other vampire.

"I think you thumped your head too hard numbnutz, I am Marceline Vampire Queen, and if you won't do as I say I will make you pay." Marceline chided playfully, Marshall could see the dangerous glint in her eyes just begging him to go against her, two could play that game and he would show her who ruled the Night-O-Sphere.

"Oooo, someone's a bad little girl," He smirked as he circled her, unbeknownst to the Vampire King, Ooo's universe's Vampire Queen was calculating when best to attack, but to the big headed man it looked as though she was at a loss. "C'mon, come at me, I'll rip you to shreds , I'll school you so hard you'll fall out of bed. You're just a poser, a fake, a fraud, I'm the king, I'm true, babe I'm practically a God!"

Marceline laughed at her opponent's words, his smooth little rap trying to get under her skin, but she knew better, she had lived a long enough time to know how to win, a thousand years, she would be getting under his skin, "I think you're trippin' I definitely know who I am, you're a dumb little boy dreamin' of livin' too big, you can't see you're as transparent as a ghost, come try to one up me, give it your most. I'm Queen of the Night-O-Sphere, daughter of a demon you see, I've lived a thousand years, you have only be here three." Marceline could feel as the madness around them came to a halt, all the peoples surrounding their mid-air rap battle, no one could resist a vampire's song, a rap below Marceline, but the trick was working. "I have lived in a world worse than your own, been through a post apocalyptic war-zone. You see that old doof you tried to destroy? Had he remembered how awesome he was, he'd wipe you clean and change your name to lame old Roy."

"Woo! You go Marceline!" Lumpy Space Princess shouted, "You show him who has the best lumps!"

"Like ew, Marshall Lee are you gonna take that?" Lumpy Space Prince glared at LSPrincess from across the circle. Marshall Lee recovered from his verbal pounding and looked down at Fionna below him, her blue eyes watching him with a hopeful grin stretching her cheeks, the Vampire King glanced back up at the girl floating on her back as though he had won.

"You think you've won don't you little girl? I'll admit you've got style, you've got taste, but you certainly aren't that cool," Marceline's posture perked up and she felt her face flush as the people below her began to laugh, she turned downwards and hissed menacingly, not a threat but a promise to be. Marshall smiled innocently once her eyes landed back on him and continued, "I told you I'd take you to school, pack your bags, you'll be burnt before you even reach the pool. In this calm little land of Aaa, I roll the dice, you, well you're down dining with the mice." Marceline began fuming, her temper was getting the best of her as she let the words surround her ears.

"Bad little boy you think to be, I am sure you really are, little I mean. You go around holding up a big game, you come into my land of Ooo slandering my name and now I'll be sure to put you to shame. Perhaps you ought to know-"

"Excuse me, but Marceline where is the point in this little word battle? Statistically it holds nothing on the actual fight and if anything is only delaying the oncoming slaughtering." Princess Bubblegum looked up and the vampire girl who had given her so many troubles in the past, "According to some of these people we aren't even in Ooo anymore."

"I agree with-" Prince Gumball motioned with his hand for Bubblegum to say her name.

"Princess Bubblegum."

"With Princess Bubblegum, Marshall Lee this is getting everyone exactly nowhere and People have been tell me that we are not in Aaa either. Now perhaps if we combine everyone's knowledge we can discover where we are." A few words of agreement were said throughout the intermixed citizens and Marshall Stuck his tongue out at Marceline only to find she was giving him a mirror image.

"Yea sure, whatevs," both vampires said in unison obviously not happy with the ending of their battle or the Candy Royalties input. A loud ripping sound echoed through the throne room as a large crack appeared in the dead center running from ceiling to the floor. The gap opened only the slightest bit and all within the room began to surround the tear, Finn and Fionna at the forefront. Both humans stood side-by-side with their swords at the ready, a silent agreement went between the two as they stuck their swords into the hole and began slicing it open. Out fell a small girl, she had short ginger hair and with one glance at the sword wielding people before her, her light blue eyes went wide and her face turned beat red.

"I-I-I th-think I found it!" She stammered. Another girl came out from behind the first, her hair was just shorter than Fionna's own hair but was a rich brown, she held the look of exhaustion and as her eyes landed on Finn and Fionna, her eyes were lit with a deep happiness.

"Finally, we've found you!"

Earlier that day:

"Hey Jake," Finn called to his friend from his end of the couch.

"Yeah man?" Jake replied.

"I was just wondering, like how the heck did everything come into existence, I mean was it always this way?"

"I don't know, I can't say I remember any of my history lessons, maybe you should ask Marceline, she's been around for a long time," Jake spoke absently as he prepared his breakfast.

"That's a great idea!" Finn jumped up excitedly, "I'll go talk to Marceline! Bye Jake, I'll be home later!" He said as he rushed out the door.

"Alright, I won't be here later, I'm gonna be with my lady." Jake wiggled his eyebrows as he called after his friend but Finn was already out the door charging towards his friend's cave home. "Awe nuts! I forgot to add the sassages!" Jake groaned to himself and set about cooking his last ingredient humming to himself.

**Why hello there, this is my first Adventure Time with Finn and Jake fanfic, reviews and corrections are always welcome. I understand that this chapter is short, I am currently toying with the idea and hopefully the chapters will grow in length. So please inform me as to how you liked the fic thus far and until next time~**


End file.
